


Stay with you

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Junhee meets Donghun on a set of a tv show they both were staring on. Junhee develops a huge crush on his fellow actor, Donghun is sending him mixed signals.literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Kim Byeongkwan, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Stay with you

Junhee had been acting on and off since he was young; as a child it was mostly just commercials, then small roles on tv shows. So he wasn't nervous about his next role, but he was worried to meet the other actors. Junhee was shy and nervous around new people, and he didn't know anyone for this movie. He parked at the filming site and went to go see the stylist. As soon as he walked in he made eye contact with a very handsome guy, the guy just stared expressionless. He looked intimidating and Junhee couldn't find his voice to speak. Then from behind him he heard "Yoon, your face. You're scaring the kid." Junhee jumped and turned to the left to look behind him, whoever had spoken must have gone right, he turned to see the first guy laughing. Junhee was then struck by a want to cuddle, when he smiled his entire face changed and he just looked soft and squishy.

"I'm sorry, I forget that I can look scary. I'm Kim Sehyoon!" The guy said with a bow. Junhee bowed back.

"Park Junhee, nice to meet you"

"I'm Lee Donghun," the guy who had been behind Junhee said, Junhee looked at him and his breath caught in his throat. Donghun was stunning, he was handsome but not typical actor handsome, he didn't look like a greek god. Donghun looked like the hot guy everyone in college had a crush on. Which made him looks wise exactly Junhee's type. "Yoon is an idiot but harmless, we've been friends for years so if he is ever annoying you come get me"

"Hey!" Sehyoon laughed. Junhee looks at them with a small smile already feeling like the odd one out. Junhee turned to go sit not wanting to be a bother. He sat a couple chairs away, getting his phone out to message his friend, Yuchan. However Sehyoon and Donghun moved to be next to him shortly. "You could have sat next to us! Who are you texting?" Sehyoon smiled

"Oh um...my friend...Yuchan" Junhee mumbles nervously 

"You're really shy for an actor," Donghun commented, sitting on Junhee's other side "Not in a bad way. Just, unusual."

"I am...sorry it's not you I just get...nervous?" Junhee smiles softly "Acting is easy, being someone else easier"

"I'm sure you are good just being yourself" Donghun smiled sweetly. Junhee smiled a little, then the door opened as the stylist and make up artist came in. Sehyoon perked up then looked at his lap, Donghun glanced over then chuckled "Oh your favorite makeup artist is here, maybe he will do your makeup" Donghun teased

"Shut. Up." Sehyoon huffed his ears turning red. Junhee looked confused 

“Sehyoon hyung!” One of the makeup artist ran over and hugged him “I haven’t seen you in MONTHS” 

“Hi Kwannie, sorry I have been busy” Sehyoon smiles patting his arm

“Too busy for me?” Byeongkwan gave him puppy eyes in the mirror 

“No of course not, I will try to be better from now on”

“Hey Byeongkwan, this is our new friend Junhee, he will also be in this movie” Donghun said then smiling at Junhee who had started to clam up again “Don’t be shy Junhee, Byeongkwan worked as Sehyoon’s makeup artist like 6 or 7 times for different shows they are _super_ close”

“Hi” Junhee smiled at Byeongkwan while Sehyoon threw a bag of skittles at Donghun, Junhee wasn’t sure where they came from.

“Nice to meet you, you are so pretty… Are you wearing makeup right now?” Byeongkwan asked stepping closer to Junhee, holding his chin, “A light BB cream?”

“Yeah...just BB cream...um…” Junhee stammered, Byeongkwan got in his bag and got out makeup remover and wiped off Junhee’s makeup.

“Wow are you pretty ugh I am so jealous” Byeongkwan sighed once he got it all off. 

“Thank you?” Junhee mumbles embarrassed. 

“Kwan, you are embarrassing him” Donghun said, Junhee realized that he had gotten up and now had Sehyoon in a headlock and was shoving skittles in his mouth.

“Uh what’s going on?” Junhee asked

“Punishment” Donghun said shoving the last of the skittles into Sehyoon’s mouth. 

“Um...ok” Junhee gave a confused smile. Donghun went back to sit on Junhee’s other side, “Is that...normal punishment?”

“Sometimes”

  
  


They became friends very quickly, Junhee finding it very easy to talk to the others. Sehyoon very clearly had a crush on Byeongkwan, but didn’t seem to understand Byeongkwan also had a crush on him. Junhee didn’t have time for them because he was busy having the biggest crush on Donghun. Donghun was sweet and caring and he made Junhee feel comfortable, if Junhee started to close up in a crowd Donghun would pull him away and talk to him away from the crowd. Junhee started to follow him around, clinging to his arm shyly when they were in crowds. Donghun didn’t seem to mind just ruffling his hair and cooing at him, which didn’t help Junhee’s crush. The movie shoot lasted about 5 months of shoots and reshoots. A week after the last day of shooting they had the wrap party, Junhee hadn’t seen Donghun in person for that whole week and he was excited. At least until he arrived, late due to traffic. Junhee walked in his eyes immediately scanning the room for Donghun instantly disliking the big crowd in a fairly small space, he heard Sehyoon’s voice “Hey Dongdong, is Junnie here?”

“Does it seem like I have a little thing attached to my arm? Obviously he isn’t here he isn’t clinging to me” Donghun muttered back sounding irritated. Junhee left after that texting to ask his agent if he had to stay, she said for at least an hour he did. Junhee did his best to avoid Donghun for that entire hour, it was easy until he was leaving since Donghun was waiting by the door. Junhee tried to just leave without being seen but of course Donghun did see him. “Junnie! Have you been here this whole time?? I haven’t seen you!” Donghun said with a smile going to him “I was worried about you”

_Liar you didn’t want me here clinging to you_ “I have, I am leaving now” Junhee said trying to slip past him, Donghun grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Why are you leaving?”

“I don’t feel well, let go” Junhee pulled his arm to get it out of Donghun’s grip. Donghun did let go but pressed his hand to Junhee’s forehead looking worried.

“You do feel warm...message me when you get home so I know you are okay” Donghun sighed and ruffled his hair. Junhee hated how his heart jumped at the gesture, he nodded and left out the door. 

Junhee tried to not cry on the drive home, he made it to his complex only shedding a few tears. Making it inside to his actual penthouse apartment without crying was harder, he still managed. Shutting the door to his room Junhee sent a text to Donghun to let him know he was home, then finally started crying. He hated himself for getting attached to someone on set, he knew from his past relationships and friendships it never ended well. He should have only been professional. Junhee knew the premiere and after party would be another time where he had to avoid Donghun, but to those he could bring Yuchan. 

Yuchan loved going to movie premieres with Junhee, he didn’t love that Junhee was using him basically as a human shelid to get away and stay away from Donghun. Yuchan liked Donghun, he seemed nice and very confused as to why Junhee was ignoring him. Yuchan tried to talk to Junhee and explain he must have been confused since Donghun did seem to like him. Junhee however didn’t want to get hurt again so he just avoided. The premier and after were pretty uneventful, Junhee just hanging on Yuchan and only speaking to Donghun if he needed to. Junhee left with Yuchan a little before the party ended. Yuchan told him he thought he was being ridiculous, that Donghun clearly at least wanted to be friends with him and he shouldn’t let his anxieties take over this situation. Junhee just dropped Yuchan off at his home and went to his house sighing heavily. 

Junhee was aware that this could just be axietites but he didn’t want to risk being wrong. He could keep Donghun as a friend, at arms length until Donghun inevibtably left, it would still hurt but not as much. Donghun would forget about him soon enough now that they weren’t seeing each other every day. That was what Junhee thought, but Donghun kept texting him. Donghun was so sweet and Junhee didn’t understand it, he had complained about Junhee being clingy but now Junhee would get 3-4 texts from him at a time, none of them were really important. 

Junhee got a shot at a main role for a tv show, he was excited for it. He auditioned and got the role, it was all good. At least until it was announced, then he got a dm from an unknown account. The dm was a picture of Junhee with his second to last ex, nothing graphic just them kissing. The photo was one Junhee reconzied, leading him to believe the person was someone who knew the ex. They sent a message demanding money or they would leak the picture. Junhee was pissed, but also had an evil smirk as he called his manager. Junhee had a small ace up his sleeve for this; he wasn’t under a company, no contract forcing him to be under a certain imagine. He was only not ‘out’ publicly because he didn’t find his sexuality to be anyone’s business. His agent did warn him it may cause issues with the role, but she knew Junhee had his mind set, and so she told him to just make sure he was sure before doing something he regretted. Junhee went to Yuchan and sent a screenshot of the messages, so he could use it. Once he was settled and Yuchan had helped him to his makeup he went live on Instagram. He saw the account start commenting to answer his dms, Junhee smirked.

“Hi my dear fans! I have recently had some troubling news, well not really news I’ve always known. More like a troubling **threat**. But I don’t have time for that kind of stuff. They are actually here now in this live, oh look how mad you are getting you sweet little baby having a fit. See I received a message with a picture of me with my ex, kissing. The messager went on to threaten to leak the picture if I didn’t pay them. Channie may I see you’re phone for that picture...thanks hun… This is the picture. As you can see my ex is a man, I am gay. I never cared if people knew, I don’t care if people think it is gross or unnatural. Cause guess what? Unless I am dating you, you don’t need to worry about if I am into men or women. I am the same person you all are a fan of, nothing about me is changed other than you now know that I am gay… Hm… Oh no Channie and I aren’t a couple, I adore him but no. He’s just a friend…. I’m not dating anyone right now… Yeah no I don’t let people try and get money from me by exposing me… Now that is personal, you don’t need to know if I’ve slept with anyone… Alright, alright calm down everyone, I have to go now, I love you guys. Goodbye!” Junhee ends the live with a satisfied smile. He goes to the message and blocks the account. Then he went out with Yuchan for celebratory lunch, he mostly ignored his phone figuring it was mostly people wanting more information. He didn’t care about anyone’s opinion until he got home from lunch to see his agnet looking irritated but not unhappy. “Hi, is everything okay?” 

“It’s fine now. The second male lead left when he heard you were gay since their is that kiss scene in the lead actresses fantasy scene” the agent pinched the bridge of her nose “They were going to kick you, however they called the second option for the second male lead and he was fine with kissing you, I would have fought them for this role for you don’t worry”

“If I had lost it, I would have survived. Who is the new second male lead? Did the female lead say anything?”

“I don’t know, and she didn't say anything that I know of, she is still doing the show so that’s good.” His agent smiled, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I don’t really care. I mean, I hated the whole situation happening and that’s not how I wanted to come out. Still it’s nice to be out and not worry about it.” Junhee smiled “Is there anything else? I do want to sleep since we have to do shooting tomorrow”

“Just be warned, people might make...comments”

“Let them, I don’t care, I am there to do a job. I will be fine don’t worry”

  
  


The next day Junhee got to the set, the main actress ran over to tell him she supported him and ask him how he was. Junhee smiled saying he was fine and thanking her, he went to get ready. The second male lead wasn’t going to be there for the first week because he was finishing up so they were doing scenes without him. Some people were muttering behind his back about him, Junhee ignored them. He was slightly nervous to see his second male lead, he had been doing okay on the set so far since everyone was focused on him being gay and that was one thing that didn’t make him anxious. Arriving early on the Monday for filming, Junhee hadn’t even made it to make up before he was told that they were filming the kiss scene with the second male lead to ‘get the disgusting part over with’ by the director. Junhee just nods and goes to get ready. He was more than halfway ready when Donghun walked in. Junhee froze, praying to every god he could think of that he would believe in them if Donghun was not the second male lead. Donghun went over to him and sat next to him. They didn’t speak until they were both done with hair and makeup. Then Donghun looked at him grabbing his hand to keep him from leaving the room, “I tried to text you, you didn’t answer. Are you okay? I saw your live on Instagram. I was worried.” 

“Ah I got a lot of text that day I haven’t opened like half of them yet. I am fine..so uh did you take the second male lead role?” _Please say no_

“Yeah! They called to offer it to me after that dick quit,” Donghun seemed irritated “I took the role because they said they’d have to fire you. Which is so unprofessional. Also I wanted to see you, It’s been a while, I missed you” Donghun smiled a little.

“I missed you too,” Junhee looked nervous then added “We are shooting the kiss scene first so...at least you’ll be able to get that over with”

“Yeah, they told me. It’s not a problem to kiss you,” Donghun smiled. They went out to set together, Junhee was nervous. Donghun seemed unfazed about the kiss, even kinda happy about it. 

The scene was basically the main actress’s characters thinking that his and Donghun’s are dating and then her mind sprialing of what was happening while they were having a meeting in the office. The kiss was supposed to include Donghun pulling Junhee to his chest by the waist while saying some cheesy line then kissing him. Junhee prayed they could do it in one take, so he could run off to get changed. It never only takes one take, the first take Donghun pulled him a little too hard resulting in both of them falling. The next take went smoothly, for a filming stand point. From Junhee the second take was a mess, or at least he was. Donghun had pulled him by the waist, his hands keeping a strong grip to keep him from falling. Junhee’s heart was pounding in his ears just from being pulled to Donghun’s chest he couldn’t even hear whatever the line Donghun said was. Then Donghun kissed him, soft and gentle. Junhee had until now thought all the stories talking about feeling sparks or seeing fireworks when someone got kissed were ridiculous, but Donghun kissing him made him feel exactly that. Donghun broke the kiss and to Junhee’s horror, they had to do yet another take. In total it was 10 takes of that small scene, 9 takes with them kissing and all made Junhee weak in the knees, the last few the kiss was less gentle, more bold. Finally they were told they were done and Junhee took the opportunity to run off and hide in the bathroom, needing to calm his heart. It didn’t work as he kept thinking about how nice Donghun’s lips had felt against his, how small he felt having Donghun’s huge hands on either side of his waist. Junhee pressed his lips into a line, he could still taste Donghun on his lips. Donghun didn’t go after him, so Junhee knew it didn’t mean anything to him and he hated how much he wanted Donghun to kiss him again off set. After he calmed down enough he went back to get changed into the next outfit for the next shot. Donghun watched him, silently waiting in the room until he was ready then followed him. Junhee tried to ignore his own heart, the way it pounded every time Donghun touched him. Donghun gave him a couple odd looks but didn’t say anything, until they were leaving late at night.

“Junnie, can we talk?” Donghun asked, he had parked next to Junhee. Junhee looked at him nervously “Are you okay? You seemed...I don’t know...upset about the kiss? I’m sorry if I did something that made you uncomfortable…”

“Oh no, no I am fine. You didn’t do anything, I'm just kinda off. Don’t worry” Junhee flashed a smile. Donghun didn’t seem to believe him, but he nodded and got in his car.

  
  


This time when they finished filming Junhee wasn’t invited to the wrap party. He knew why, he was in the process of making plans with Yuchan when he got a text from Donghun, in a Kakao group chat titled ‘Fuck those bastards’. The first messages told Junhee to add Yuchan, so he did. Then he waited. 

HaeHun

Alright, first Hi Yuchan. 

Second. These dicks didn’t invite Junnie to the wrap party. We know why even if they didn’t say it.

I am not going becuase how dare they exclude him.

So I was thinking, lets go to a bar together.

Yuchan, Junnie, Kwannie, Yoon and me 

We don’t need them.

Lionshi

Donghun you don’t have to do that, you can go have fun 

I am fine

Tangerine

I am down for getting drunk with the group!

Let us hang out Junnie hyung don’t be noble

Faekwan

I love getting drunk with friends and saying fuck homophobes. 

Sehni 

We know Kwan, we know

HaeHun

We are doing this Junnie, no fighting

Same night at the bar just down the street from the party to add insult to injury. *address*

I am picking Junhee and Yuchan up so Junhee can’t run away.

We will get drunk and have fun.

Faekwan

I live right near there, like within walking distance! 

We can get hammered and then crash at my place

Sehni

I support this plan

Lionshi

I guess if I can’t escape and Channie wants to it’ll be fun

Tangerine

I will spend the night with Junnie hyung the night before to make picking us up easier! 

Junhee smiled softly and set his phone down. He still wanted to ask Donghun about the comment from their movie’s wrap party, but he was starting to think Yuchan was right and he had gotten lost in his anxiety. Still it made him nervous to get drunk around Donghun now that he had fully realized how strong his feelings for Donghun were. Donghun didn’t give him signs one way or the other that Junhee could see. Junhee didn’t even know if he was into men. When Yuchan showed up with his bags and began detailing what Junhee should wear while digging through his closet. Junhee asked him why and all Yuchan said was because he wanted him to look hot. Junhee didn’t argue, Yuchan did this from time to time it was usually him wanting them both to be jaw dropping hot going anywhere because unlike him Yuchan loved attention. 

The next day Yuchan spent more time fussing over Junhee while he got ready more so than himself. Junhee found that odd but did enjoy being pampered. The outfit Yuchan had picked for him wasn’t super sexy, a black button down with red flowers(ther first two buttons **had** to be undone), tight black pants, glasses. Yuchan had also done his makeup, light red shadow around his eyes, mascara and a pinky gloss on his lips. Yuchan on the other had just put on a silky black shirt and balck jeans with the knees walked out. They both wore boots with their outfits, when Donghun messaged that he was there to get them, Yuchan ran out first. Junhee arched an eyebrow and grabbed both their wallets as Yuchan had left his before heading out. Junhee got to the car where Yuchan excitedly whispered to Donghun, Donghun also seemed excited. Junhee called out to Yuchan and held up his wallet. Junhee tried to not look at Donghun because even at one glance he was breathtaking. Wearing a striped button and black slacks with nice shoes, his hair was long as it had been for the shoot, but he had dyed it blonde. They got loaded in Donghun’s car, Yuchan insisted that Junhee sit in the front by Donghun. That was when Junhee realized Yuchan wanted him to make a move on Donghun that night, he sighed knowing he would disappoint him. Donghun drove, they listened to the radio, Junhee was wholey unprepared for Donghun to start singing. Junhee was a good singer, so was Yuchan but he still wasn’t prepared for the voice that came out of Donghun. Junhee looked at him eyes wide, Yuchan made a surprised noise but was more than excited to sing along. 

Once they arrived at the bar Junhee went in first with Yuchan following quickly to hold his hand while they walked in. Donghun put a hand on the small of Junhee’s back to guide him to the private room they had rented. Junhee felt his ears turning red, he hated how flustered he got around Donghun from the simplest of things. They got to the room and Donghun moved his hand from Junhee going to get a menu to look at. Yuchan bounced over and looked at the menu with him, Junhee looked around the room then sits on a couch in the corner. Barely a minute passed before Donghun was sitting next to him with a groan. Junhee became very interested in the wall paper, Donghun looked at him for a moment before sighing. Junhee looked at him nervously, but Donghun just leaned his head onto Junhee’s shoulder, “Yuchan told me you heard me at the last wrap party-”

“Bastard… I’m sorry I just get clingy but I have been trying-”

“I wasn’t mad about you being clingy Junnie, I was just worried you weren’t there. I know I said it in a bad way but I didn’t think you would hear. I was annoyed with Sehyoon because he kept asking. I like being clingy and cuddly...I didn’t want you to stop”

“Oh um-”

“I like cuddling, and your a cute friend I can cuddle”

Junhee nodded and ignored the way his heart twisted at Donghun calling him a friend. He didn’t expect Donghun to feel the same way about him but he so desperately wanted it. Yuchan bounded over to them and dove across both their laps asking when they would order drinks. Donghun smiled, his eyes soft and he ruffled Yuchan’s hair saying they had to wait until the other two to arrive. Junhee watched them and then got out his phone to look at messages and comments on some of his posts. He sighed at the homophobic comments but ignored them, Donghun glanced over and his jaw clenched but he didn’t say anything. Sehyoon arrived with Byeongkwan shortly after and Yuchan grabbed the menu and shoved it at them saying they had to order because he wanted to start drinking. Donghun went back to resting his head on Junhee’s shoulder. 

They drank, posted pictures together on their Instagram, and in general just had fun. Until a very drunk Yuchan made a comment about the kiss scene and what it was like, and an equally drunk Donghun decided the best way to explain it was to kiss Junhee. Donghun put a hand on the back of Junhee’s neck and pulled him in to kiss him. Junhee could have handled a repeat of how they kissed on set, but this wasn’t the same, it was much more hungry. Junhee just let the kiss happen still as still as he could. Donghun broke the kiss then looked at him for a moment before getting up and walking to go sit by Sehyoon. Junhee excused himself to the bathroom, he locked himself in a stall and cried silently. He only had a short time to cry, before the others would be suspicious but he just needed to cry. He cleaned himself up and headed back to the room, Yuchan looked at him and bounded over to him to hug him without a word. Yuchan, of course, knew that Junhee had cried even if no one else noticed. He whispered to ask if he was okay, Junhee said he was fine and rested his head on Yuchan shoulder. They stayed for a minute before Donghun came over and pulled Junhee away from Yuchan to sit with him, and then he wrapped his arms around Junhee’s waist and nuzzled his face in Junhee’s neck. Junhee ignored the pain and just let Donghun cling, eventually Byeongkwan told them they should head to his place. Junhee tried to get up but Donghun was clinging too tightly, the other three didn’t wait for them. Junhee was about to encourage Donghun to leave, they all had Byeongkwan’s address so he wasn’t worried about the others leaving. However Donghun pressed a kiss onto Junhee’s neck, Junhee made a soft gasping noise. Donghun mumbled something Donghun couldn’t make out before he pressed another kiss then stood up and pulled Junhee with him. Junhee was too shocked to do anythin but follow Donghun to the apartment. Donghun didn’t seem to be that drunk, so it confused Junhee that he would do that. As they neared the apartment building Junhee stopped walking, since they were holding hands Donghun stopped and turned to look at him. Junhee just stared for a moment then sighed and mumbled, “Tomorrow,” before he started to walk again. Now with Donghun following him still holding his hand. When they got inside, Byeongkwan said that they had already picked sleeping arrangements and that Donghun and Junhee had to share the sofa bed since they arrived late.

Byeongkwan lent them all clothes to sleep in, having a seemingly never ending supply of sweatpants and baggy shirts. Once they were all changed and in their beds Junhee rolled to put his back to Donghun too embarrassed to talk. Donghun rolled and pulled him to his chest, his arms wrapped around Junhee’s waist. Junhee was flustered but he didn’t say anything, besides he liked this feeling. Junhee liked anytime Donghun was near him touching him, he had decided to confess to him the next day to Donghun. Junhee fell asleep wrapped in Donghun’s arms, he didn’t sleep long though. Junhee always had trouble sleeping, night terrors and sleep paralysis were his main issues, when he jerked awake and instinctively jerked away from the feeling of something grabbing him. Donghun woke up when Junhee moved and saw a panicked, sweating Junhee looking around breathing heavily. Donghun sat up and looked at him confused but reached out to comfort him, the second his hand touched Junhee the other head snapped to look at him, his eyes huge. Junhee stared for a moment before he dove into Donghun’s arms shaking. Donghun caught him and stroked his hair, confused but trying to comfort him. Donghun pressed a kiss to Junhee’s temple, Junhee only cuddled closer. Finally his voice thick with sleep, Donghun asked, “Junnie, what’s wrong?”

“Nightmares…” 

“Mmm… You are okay, I got you. I won’t ever let anyone hurt you.” Donghun stroked his hair gently. Junhee pulled away for a moment to look at Donghun then he leaned in and kissed him. Donghun was shocked but he kissed back, gentle and soft. Donghun moved his hand from Junhee’s hair to his jaw, he tried to chase after Junhee pulled away. However, Junhee just nuzzled his face back into Donghun’s neck. 

“I’m sorry…”

“What? Why are you apologizing?”

“I…” Junhee sighed, he didn’t want to do this at God-knows-when at night after having a nightmare but he needed to get it off his chest “I really like you, Donghun. Like a lot, more than a friend.”

“Oh? I-”

“I know you don’t feel the same and this is probably really weird but I just wanted to tell you so you knew. I’m sorry I kissed-” Junhee didn’t finish his rambling before Donghun had rolled his eyes and leaned back in to kiss Junhee. Junhee made a surprised noise and pulled back his eyes wide.

“Junhee, why on Earth do you think I don’t like you?” Donghun asked with a chuckle 

“You-” Junhee's eyes were huge, he tried to think of what to say but his mind had gone blank.

“I want to date you, Junhee.”

“Donghun...what about your company?”

“Fuck them. I want to date the most perfect boy I have ever met.” 

“I want to date you too but-” Junhee was once again cut off by Donghun kissing him. Donghun pushed Junhee back onto the bed, Junhee’s arms went up to drape over Donghun’s shoulders while they kissed. Whatever Junhee had been about to say had disappeared from his mind, replaced by a desprate need to drown in Donghun’s kisses. They don’t pay attention to the time just kissing, Donghun moved from Junhee’s mouth to kiss his jaw and neck. Junhee bit his lip as Donghun kissed and sucked and bit on his neck, he knew he was going to have a hickey but he didn’t care. Donghun hand playing under the hem of Junhee’s shirt, but before anything else could happen they heard a squeal. Donghun barely pulled away from Junhee, Junhee looked to see Yuchan with wide eyes slightly worried.

“Finally!” Yuchan groaned then went to bang on Byeongkwan’s door “Guys get up we were right!” 

“Right about what, Yuchan?” Junhee sat up pushing gently on Donghun’s chest so he would move. Donghun grumbled and went back to kissing Junhee’s neck, Junhee tilted his head to one side with a small sigh. 

“That!” Yuchan pointed with one hand the other still banging on the door. Finally Byeongkwan opened the door puffied face with Sehyoon by his side. “They are making out! We were right! They were into each other!” 

“Don’t screw on my couch,” Byeongkwan sighed 

“Way to go man! Finally made a move on your what was it you always called him-” Sehyoon paused thinking. Donghun was off Junhee and clambering off the bed to attack Sehyoon “Cutie little geck-” Sehyoon was cut off by Donghun throttling him.

“Shut! Your! Mouth!” Donghun growled 

“What?” Junhee looked confused at the two. Byeongkwan moved away from them and then smirked

“Since he first met you he always called you a cute little gecko. But once he realized he liked you,” Byeongkwan watched as Donghun tried to go after him but Sehyoon held him back laughing “You became his ‘cutie little gecko baby love’ he even put your his number in his phone as a heart, a gecko and another heart”

“Oh” Junhee blushed red looking at Donghun who was also blushing “Why gecko?”

“I dunno… They are cute and you are cute and sometimes when you smile you look like a leopard gecko…” Donghun muttered 

“Hm…” Junhee thought for a minute then said “You’re an otter then”

“What?” Donghun looked at him laughing

“You are cute and cuddly and soft” Junhee stated with a shrug. Donghun smiled and kissed him softly

“God, you are so cute… I love you” Donghun mumbled, audible gasps were heard from their friends. Junhee, however, just smiled so wide his cheeks hurt.

“I love you too” 

  
  


They managed to stay secret about their relationship for over a year. They got found out when someone on a set that Donghun had been working on had leaked a picture when Junhee had stopped by to visit, they shared a kiss which got leaked. Donghun’s company was pissed when they all meet but Donghun told them to either terminate his contract or shut up, because he wasn’t going to publicly deny his boyfriend. Junhee tried to tell him it was fine but Donghun had his phone out and was typing away fursioulsy then Junhee’s phone dinged. Junhee looked to see that he had been tagged in a post on Instagram by Donghun. Junhee tried to fight the smile from blooming on his face. He looked at the post which was four pictures of them ice skating that Yuchan had taken, the caption was simply ‘He makes me happy. He’s mine.’. The company went into a fit, Donghun grabbed Junhee’s hand and pulled him out of the meeting room and out to his car. Paparazzi were waiting outside, Donghun kept an arm around Junhee’s waist to pull him to the car while protecting him. Some yelled questions but Donghun just got Junhee in the car. They went to Junhee’s penthouse to spend the rest of the day making out, Donghun ignoring the calls from his company. The only calls they answered were from their friends, and Junhee answered his agent who said she would take Donghun under her if his company kicked him out. Donghun didn’t seem to care one way or another, only focused on kissing Junhee until his lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed.

Donghun’s company did end up terminating his contract because of their relationship, Junhee felt bad but Donghun assured him that it was fine. They were asked to be in interviews, where people asked them invasive and generally rude questions. Junhee and Donghun handled it with some grace, but they would rage after the interview. Still they didn’t mind, some gross or rude comments in exchange for a happy relationship was worth it. Sehyoon, Byeongkwan and Yuchan ended up in a polyamours relationship which Junhee was happy for his friends but constantly worried about Yuchan getting hurt. It worked out for them not getting caught when they went out on double dates because most people assumed Yuchan and Byeongkwan were just clingy kids to Sehyoon. Which wasn’t wrong but it was more than that of course. Sehyoon was so weak for both his boyfriends, constantly cooing over them and showering them with gifts. Junhee was happy to see his friends happy and of course to have Donghun to love.

Eventually Donghun just moved in with Junhee, Junhee liked having Donghun in his bed in various states of undress every single morning. Since he moved in, Junhee had to buy better makeup to wear out of his house because Donghun was extremely fond of leaving bite marks and hickies all over Junhee’s neck. Donghun would always lean on the door frame smirking, watching as Junhee huffed while covering all the marks on his neck. 


End file.
